Never Existed
by imnotgoodwithusernames1234
Summary: The person telling this story is not a boy or a girl. Not a child or an adult. Not alive and not dead. You see, I never really existed. I simply am not. Does that make any sense?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Before anyone asks, yes the story is supposed to end like that.)**

Never Existed

The person telling this story is not a boy or a girl. Not a child or an adult. Not alive and not dead. You see, I never really existed. I simply am not. Does that make any sense?

No, of course it doesn't. Not yet anyway. It all started when I… no when the person, for it was not I, I never existed. So, it started when a young boy, was lost. In more ways than one. This boy was looking for safety and for himself.

I would let him tell this story if not for the fact that he does not exist. I don't exist either, but I and him are one and the same, yet wholly different.

The boy traveled to Camp Half-Blood, where his kind are kept safe and… Why don't I just show you?

Preston ran across the border, away from the monsters and to safety, and then instantly collapsed.

"Chiron!" A girl's voice yelled. "There's a boy on the hill!"

Preston closed his eyes and the world disappeared.

When he woke up, Preston was in an infirmary.

"Are you alright?" The same girl asked.

"Yes," Preston said.

"Good," She said with a smirk. "I'm Madison."

He smiled. "Preston."

"How old are you, Preston?" She asked.

"I'm nine," he said. "What about you?"

"I'm six," she said. "You're old."

"Am not," Preston argued.

"Are too."

"Well you're a baby," He said.

"C'mon," She said with no new arguments. "Chiron'll want to meet you."

"Who's Chiron?" Preston asked.

Madison smiled. "You'll see."

Preston ran after the little girl. He stepped on the deck of the house and saw a man in a wheelchair.

"This is Preston," Madison said.

Chiron smiled. "Nice to meet you, Preston."

"Could you explain this to me?" Preston asked. "I'm a child of some Greek God, but who and how and…?"

"We do not yet know your parent, but I'm sure you will be claimed soon. The gods move around from place to place with a force called the Western Civilization." Chiron said.

"It's a big word," Madison said. "Civ-i-liz-a-tion."

"Very nice, Madison," Chiron said. Then he gasped.

He looked around and after a minute he saw a sign above his head.

"What is that?" Preston asked.

"Your father," Chiron said. "This is strange."

"Who?"

"Morpheus, God of dreams."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's," Chiron started, "just unheard of."

"Why?" He asked.

Chiron shrugged. "I have never heard of your father having children. You are unique."

"I… unique? Me… um…?"

"It's a lot to take in, Preston." Madison said very formally. "There's a Morpheus cabin, we've just never used it. You need a nap."

"Oh," he said as she pushed me towards the cabins. "Thank you, Chiron."

Chiron didn't respond.

Madison led him to a dark cabin. It had rows of bunk beds inside, but was otherwise empty.

"They didn't know what to put in here when they built it," Madison said as if giving a tour. "So they figure beds would be enough."

"Who's they?" He asked.

"The demigods that fought in the second titan war," Madison said. "Duh."

"War?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Annabeth is totally my hero. That was a few hundred years though."

"Okay…" He said confused. "I'm going to take a nap, now."

"No, you aren't," She said. "That was an excuse to get away from Chiron, so c'mon let's go to the sword arena."

"Um… oh… I mean… okay, I guess…"

"C'mon!" She yelled. "Let's go!"

She dragged me out of the cabin and to the arena.

That was a good day, Madison and Preston fought for hours and hours. They were equally matched even though she was three years younger.

Back to non-existence. How is that possible, you might ask? You see existence doesn't depend on physical it depends on remembrance and that is something I… excuse me, HE lost.

Fast forward three years and you'll find Preston and Madison in for a shock.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Madison's voice rang through the Morpheus cabin.

"Okay, okay," Preston said.

Preston got out of his bed and he and Madison went outside.

"Hey Jacob," Preston said to his friend as he passed.

The other boy didn't respond.

"Jacob," he tried again.

"Jacob!" Madison yelled.

"Wow," Jacob said. "No need to yell."

"Why didn't you just say hello to Preston the first time?"

Jacob wrinkled his nose. "Who's Preston?"

"The guy standing next to me," Madison said. "One of your best friends?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and walked away.

You could hear him say to his brother, "It's nice that Madison still has imaginary friends."

"What just happened?" Preston asked.

Madison shrugged. "He's probably playing a prank on you," she said. "He is a Son of Hermes."

"Let's go find Chiron," Preston suggested. "He'll cheer us up."

So, the two children ran to the Big House, where Chiron sat on the porch.

"Chiron," Madison said to him. "Jacob's pulling a prank on Preston."

"Who's Preston?" Chiron asked.

"Not you too!" Madison yelled. "The guy that's been here for three years! The son of Morpheus!"

"Madison," Chiron said. "To my knowledge there is no, and never has been a child of Morpheus. Don't let your imagination out of hand."

"He's not imaginary!" She yelled and pointed at Preston. "He's right there!"

"Yeah," Preston said.

Preston waved his hand in Chiron's face and the old centaur didn't even flinch.

"Chiron!" He yelled in Chiron's ear.

'Nothing else?" He asked Madison.

As Chiron rolled away, Preston made a grab for Chiron's arm. His hand went right through Chiron.

"Is it windy out?" Chiron asked Madison.

Without waiting for an answer Chiron rolled inside.

What a mean practical joke. It is a joke, right? I'm sure those are your thoughts, so let me assure you it is no joke. I told you from the beginning that he didn't exist.

One year later, it is the day before Madison's tenth birthday.

For the past year, Madison would try to get people to remember Preston while Preston screamed in their ears and waved his hands in their faces to no avail.

Then came the day we are speaking of, the day Madison broke her daily routine and didn't show up at the Morpheus cabin at eight a.m. sharp.

Preston went looking for her and found her eating breakfast with her siblings.

"Madison," he asked. "Why didn't you come and get me this morning?"

"Who said that?" Madison asked.

"No one said anything," Joey, another child of Athena said.

"It was me, Madison," Preston said. "Preston, remember. You can't forget!"

"Preston?" She asked. "Who's Pr… Oh my gods, c'mon Preston."

"Madison?" Joey asked as she ran away seemingly alone.

They ran only out of earshot of the mess hall.

"Preston," Madison said. "I'm forgetting you, too."

"Madison," he said. "It's okay. I… I… I never existed anyway."

That night, just before the clock struck midnight, I spoke to you and reminded you to…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, again. Are you surprised to hear from me again? Haven't I faded into nonexistence? Well, yes and no. As I said before existence depends on remembrance and… well… he's been remembered. Let me show you.

Preston's eyes snapped open. The last thing he remembered was feeling like he was dying. In a way he had been. Even Madison had forgotten him, so he faded into nothingness. So why was he here? Back in the Morpheus cabin?

He rubbed his eyes and walked outside. Would anyone remember him?

Apparently not, a younger boy ran straight through him.

He walked to the Mess Hall. Someone had to have remembered him or else he would still be faded.

While Preston was faded he figured some things out. He realized that children of Morpheus exist only as dreams. They start to fade away. Children believe in dreams though, so only children can keep you from fading completely. Madison, however, had turned ten and grown up.

"Happy sixth birthday, Angela," Someone at the Athena table said.

Chiron smiled at the little girl. "Oh, I remember when your mother was just as young as you. Madison was such a dreamer, but is a true Daughter of Athena. Just like you're a true legacy."

Madison. Preston felt like if he existed, his heart would've stopped.

Angela nodded, "My mommy said that when she was my age, she had an imaginary friend."

Preston fell onto his knees.

Angela glanced at him strangely then turned back to Chiron.

Wait. She glanced at him. She saw him.

She remembered him even though they had never met.

"Angela?" Preston asked.

The little girl looked at him and tilted her head. "Who are you?"

"Angela," One of the Athena boy's said, "who are you talking to?"

"The boy," She pointed at Preston.

"There's no one there," The boy said.

"They can't see me," Preston said. "You can and your mom used to be able to."

"I'm done eating," Angela said and ran off.

Preston followed her.

"They really can't see you?" The little girl asked.

He shook his head. "I used to be a normal boy, but then I faded and no one except Madison could see me or remember me. Then she forgot me and I faded completely out of existence."

"Mommy's imaginary friend?" Angela asked.

Preston nodded. "I'm not imaginary. I'm almost a dream. That's all a Son of Morpheus can ever be."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Preston."

"What happened to make mommy forget you?"

"She grew up," Preston said. "Only children believe in dreams."

"C'mon, Preston," She said. "Let's go play."

Preston was happy that day. Not everyone could see him, in fact it was just that one little girl, but that one little girl lit up his life. So, for a while the two remained friends.

Preston and Angela would play or fight together every day. Preston was still thirteen, the same age as when he had faded. In his dreamlike state, he seemed not to age.

This proved itself three years later when Angela was nine. Preston was still a thirteen year old and now only four years older than her.

That morning, when Angela found him in the Morpheus cabin, he stayed quiet.

"So, we're gonna sword fight and then we're gonna…"

"Angela." Preston said.

"…canoe and then we're gonna…"

"Angela!"

"What?"

"You're almost ten and I think it's time for me to get ready to go."

"What do you mean, Preston?" She asked.

"You're almost ten. You're going to forget me soon. I should just go away. It will make it easier for me."

"Preston," The young girl pleaded. "Don't go. You're my best friend."

"I was your mother's best friend, too." Preston said.

"I won't forget you, Preston," Angela said. "I'm good at remembering dreams. Children aren't the only ones to remember dreams."

"I will not give myself false hope, Angela," He said. "As much as I hope you are correct."

That night, Preston lay in the Morpheus cabin watching the clock.

11:50 it read.

Angela would forget him. He would fade again.

11:53

He was going to miss camp. Or maybe he wouldn't. He would forget.

11:56

He wished with all his heart to not leave.

11:59

Goodbye world.

"Goodbye Angela."

12:00

Wait, what? That shouldn't be possible.

She remembered him.

So, a nonexistent boy was remembered, if only by one little girl. Preston was never more than a dream, but not everyone forgets dreams. I was remembered. If you haven't guessed already, I used to be Preston. I used to exist. You see, real nonexistence is when you are forgotten. And I was not forgotten for many years, which in my case amounts to a happily ever after.

**(A/N If you think about it, people that have been forgotten, don't exist. People exist, whether in physical or mental forms and when they are gone and forgotten, do not exist. I don't think that makes any sense, but thanks for reading and please review.)**


End file.
